I Knew You Were Trouble
by bubble drizzles
Summary: She had known he was trouble the moment he walked in. Only she never imagined she would love it that much. ONESHOT FOR THE SADDEST DAY OF THE YEAR.


******I Knew You Were Trouble**

******A Harry Potter fanfic**

**by: bubble drizzles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or anything there, nor do I own the song.**

**A/N: WHY ARE PEOPLE SAYING HAPPY HALLOWEEN, OR HAPPY HARRY POTTER DAY? NO. NONONONONO. NOT HAPPY. NEVER HAPPY. OTP=DEAD. HOW DOES ONE MANAGE TO BE HAPPY TODAY. But, anyway, happy Halloween to y'all. And I'm sorry. I always seem to say that, don't I? Well, I always seem to say that I'm coming back to FF as well and I never really do... sorry, hehe. Life's hard, y'know. And school's a bitch. **

**Anyway, I just had to write something for today. I don't care if it's not that good, I'd feel really bad if I wrote _nothing_. So here, have a quick, short drabble.**

* * *

Always cautious, Lily Evans had fallen.

She couldn't help it. She didn't _want_ it. But it just. . . happened. It wasn't fast, no, quite the contrary. It took years, many years, for her to finally stop yelling whenever she saw him. Months for a friendship to form. More months for her to start falling in love. Weeks for her to realize what was happening and days to, at last, accept it.

She'd known he was trouble the moment he walked in that compartment in the train, way back in their first year at Hogwarts. And from that day on, she knew her relationship with James Potter would be a tricky one. Where, exactly, it would lead to, she was unsure, though she had dwelled on it for weeks. Finally, she had settled on mutual dislike and, a few years later, one-sided hatred, though she knew in her heart that was not true. A complicated relationship, that was all she was certain of.

Trouble had found her, though, years later. Because, yes, in her seventh-year mind, loving him was trouble. It would do her no good to feel what she was feeling, she had thought at the time. People like James Potter and Lily Evans simply weren't meant to be together. They were friends, yes, but it stopped at that. Being a couple, in her opinion, was too much trouble. And she did not enjoy that kind of trouble.

When the day came that she gathered up the courage to tell him the truth, she couldn't have been more disappointed. She had never been a coward and had nothing to lose, telling him wouldn't be that bad. Not when there was that small glimmer of hope, the thought that, perhaps, he _had_ been telling the truth all these years.

It had been like a slap in the face having him explain to her, as nicely as he could, that he did not feel the same way. That those feelings were gone and only friendship remained. She felt her face turning red and all she wanted was to run away. She'd stayed, however, and nodded. Being _"just friends"_ had hurt more than she could've ever imagined and she couldn't help but resent James for being such trouble in her life, though she knew that was irrational.

In the middle of their seventh year, a few months later, she had found out he had lied to her. Shortly after, they started dating, but the trouble hadn't stopped there. The jealousy had gotten to them, the fights had continued . . . They were _James and Lily_, after all. But their love for each other was always stronger than all of that, as clichéd as it seemed.

Soon came a wedding, then a house, and, finally, a beautiful baby boy. They had gotten through every obstacle together, through every rock in their path to happiness, and when Voldemort entered their house, Lily knew they would get through that united as well.

She'd known he was trouble from the beginning. From the very moment she first saw him, she had known there was something about James Potter.

Hiding behind a door on a Halloween night, her family's life endangered, she realized she was glad trouble had found her, after all.

Trouble had made Lily Evans the happiest woman in the world. And if she had to die that night, she hoped, in the afterlife, trouble would find her again.

* * *

**Short. And not nearly my best, but I hope this can be a starting point to get back in the FF world. For real this time. :3**

**~ gigi**


End file.
